It is well know in the art to provide various comestibles which are embedded in hard or soft coatings. Coatings of such comestibles are frequently used to provide the comestibles with specific functions and properties, such as specifically desired organoleptical characteristics, technological properties and/or a particular optical appearance. It is furthermore well known to apply to sugarless or sugar-containing comestibles sugarless or sugar-containing coatings. As sugarless coatings, coatings made from polyols, such as isomalt, xylitol, sorbitol or maltitol are preferred, while for sugar-containing coatings, sucrose is preferred. In the coating processes of the art, the cores to be coated are provided, the polyol or sugar is added in a liquid medium, applied to the cores and dried. In some cases, after the application of the liquid medium to the cores, powdered dry charges are applied to facilitate a more speedy drying and a different coating characteristic.
WO 92/22217 discloses chewing gums, which comprise palatinose, which is also termed isomaltulose. Palatinose is akariogen, does not cause gastrointestinal disturbances, has a sweetening power comparable to conventional polyols and is only slowly degraded in the gastrointestinal tract. The document discloses the use of palatinose in chewing gum centers as well as in their coatings. Since palatinose tends to crystallize out, in particular in form of a monohydrate, palatinose coated comestibles tend to show the phenomenon of chipping. Chipping describes the process of a partial destruction or damage of the coating, when exposed to mechanical stress, for instance during packaging or transportation. Furthermore, known palatinose coated products which are colored display an uneven and mottled distribution of the food color in the coating.